Here I Am
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol yang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun karena suatu hal, namun saat ia kembali ternyata Baekhyun sudah dimiliki orang . "tidak, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Baek! aku akan merasa semakin bersalah jika aku tak mengatakan semuanya padamu" / "simpan semua rasa bersalahmu Chan! aku tak peduli!" -Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol- FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt A.10 : Pintu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Here I Am** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Angst, Crime**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

DING DONG~~

"Sebentar"

Sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Baru saja ia menegak segelas airnya suara bel pintu rumahnya sudah berbunyi terpaksa ia segera kedepan untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertamu itu.

Ceklek

" _A_ _nnyeonghaseyo_ " sapa ramah seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan pria yang membukakan pintu.

" _O_ _h nde, nuguseyo_?" tanpa mau berbasa basi pria yang merasa paginya sedikit terganggu itu bertanya sama ramahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, kudengar rumahmu dijual? benar begitu?"

Tanpa dipersilakan masuk, atau memang ia masih meloading dari ucapan dari pria yang tadi memperkenalkan namanya dengan oh sehun berkata MENJUAL RUMAH?

"Kebetulan aku dan 'istri'ku ingin membeli rumah ini. Jadi apa aku dan istriku boleh melihatnya terlebih dahulu? tapi istriku sedang berada dimobil mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan kemari."

" _O_ _h n_ _d_ _e_ , perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Ya rumah ini dijual, wah anda berniat membeli rumahku? kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan lihat lihat lah terlebih dahulu."

Sepertinya kesadaran pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah utuh sepenuhnya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia mulai mempersilakan tamunya atau mungkin calon pembelinya ini memasuki rumah yang sebentar lagi akan berpindah kepemilikannya.

Chanyeol ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk melihat lihat dan duduk di ruang tamu, sementara dirinya mencoba kembali kedapur untuk menyelesaikan minumnya eiittss maksudnya memberi tamunya minuman.

" Ini silakan diminum."

" _Ne_...terima kasih Chanyeol- _ssi_. Waaah rumahmu bagus juga, rapih dan bersih, design interiornya juga lumayan."

Ucap Sehun kagum dengan rumah yang akan dibelinya ini. Sepertinya ia tidak salah untuk membeli rumah ini.

"Ahahaha ini karena aku rajin membersihkan rumah ini Sehun- _ssi_. untuk design interior rumah ini dibuat oleh orang yang special."

Sehun pun mengangguk seakan akan memang mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan chanyeol. Ya _wel_ _l..._ itu memang bukan seakan akan tapi sebuah kenyataan. Sebuah karya yang di buat oleh kasih sayang dari orang yang special memang tidak akan membohongi dengan hasil akhirnya.

"Maaf apa aku..." seorang namja mungil muncul didepan pintu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Chanyeol mematung ketika sesosok namja mungil yang kini berada didepan pintu rumahnya menatap dirinya.

"Oh _yeobo_ masuklah, dan kenalkan dia Park Chanyeol dia pemilik rumah ini. Oh ya Chanyeol- _ssi_ perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun dia adalah 'istri'ku."

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumah Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk.

" _A_ _nnyeonghaseyo_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ , perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun ah tidak mungkin sekarang namaku adalah Oh Baekhyun. Aku adalah 'istri' dari Oh Sehun. senang bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan .

" _O_ _h nde_ _..._ _annyeong_ Baekhyun- _ssi_ , namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu juga. silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol ikut membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Senyuman yang seperti menyaratkan akan kesedihan(?)

"Silakan jika kalian ingin berkeliling untuk melihat lihat, aku akan pergi kedapur membuat minuman untuk Baekhyun- _ssi_ "

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, ia kemudian mendekati Sehun dan mengikuti Sehun untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah yang akan ia beli itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol dia masih berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum miris memandang punggung namja mungil yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini ruang keluarga? hmm besar juga ya,, bagaimana _yeobo_ apa kau suka? bukankah ini adalah type rumah yang kau idamkan?"

Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sehun yang membenarkan ucapannya jika ini adalah type rumah idamannya.

" _Nd_ _e_ aku suka"

"Bagus jika kau suka," ucap Sehun ikut tersenyum pada sang istri.

" _C_ _hogio_ _..._ aku menganggu. " Chanyeol ia tiba tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk sambil membawa dua gelas minuman menggunakan nampan.

"Kupikir kalian pasti haus, ya mengingat rumah ini cukup luas"

"Kau benar Chanyeol- _ssi_ , rumah ini cukup luas juga ternyata. Lihat istriku bahkan sudah terlihat kelelahan hahaha"

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Sehun karena suaminya itu selalu saja berhasil menggodanya seperti saat ini, sedangkan Chanyeol ia ikut tersenyum sambil melangkah masuk dan menyodorkan kedua minuman itu pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang pertama meraih minuman itu, ia menegak minumannya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya sayang, kau bisa tersedak." Sehun menyibakan helaian demi helaian rambut yang menerpa wajah sang istri. Chanyeol yang sedari berdiri menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang menurutnya lumrah itu pun ikut tersengat atmosfer kebahagiaan yang disebarkan oleh pasangan suami istri dihadapannya ini. Ia seperti melihat masa lalunya, dan tanpa sadar ia kembali mengigat semua kenangan manisnya bersama sang kekasih.

" _Y_ _eoboo_ _..._ aku ingin melihat ruangan yang lain. Kau duduk saja disitu, ah Chanyeol- _ssi_ bisa kau temani istriku sebentar mungkin kau bisa menceritakan tentang seluk beluk rumah ini? chanyeol-ssi? _Chogio_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ apa kau mendengarku?"

" _E_ _oh.. ne_? _mianhandagu_ Sehun- _ssi_. Kau bicara apa tadi?"

Chanyeol yang kikuk karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun itu merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun sang pembeli.

" Haha apa yang kau pikirkan sepagi ini, Chanyeol- _ssi_? Apa mungkin kau sedang memikirkan istri mu juga? Oh ya aku tidak melihat istri mu sedari tadi, dimana dia?"

" Aku belum menikah Sehun- _ssi_ ,"

Sehun menampilkan wajah menyesalnya karena sudah bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengangguk seakan akan sedang menyuruh sang suami untuk segera minta maaf

" _A_ _hh mianhandagu_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

" _G_ _wenchana_ "

"Jadi kau masih _singl_ _,_ eoh? Aku heran mengapa kau masih belum memilik istri, tidak mungkin kan pria setampan mu tidak memilik kekasih?" Sehun mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana menjadi lebih hangat dengan sedikit canda gurau didalamnya.

"Aku...aku punya kekasih..." Lirih Chanyeol yang selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun juga Sehun mentapnya iba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **flashback**

 _Bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki musim semi dimana saat musim semi daun-daun pohon blossom yang berwarna-warni mulai berguguran dengan indahnya dan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran menambah keindahan musim semi itu sendiri._

 _Sesosok namja mungil tengah terduduk sendiri ditaman menunggu kehadiran kekasihnya yang katanya akan menemuinya disini. Sudah 10 menit berlalu namun kekasih yang ia tunggu tak kunjung muncul dihadapannya, karena bosan namja mungil tersebut menggoyangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya tak lupa dia pun mengerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya lalu menunduk_ _._

 _Tak lama, sepasang sepatu muncul dipenglihatannya._ _K_ _arena penasaran dengan pemilik sepatu yang berada didepan kakinya namja mungil tersebut mendongkakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut itu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang membuat siapapun akan terpesona dengan senyumannya._

 _"_ _S_ _ayang…" namja mungil tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat sosok didepannya adalah kekasih yang ia tunggu sedari ta_ _di._

 _"_ _H_ _ai sayang, maaf karena aku telat datang, kau pasti menunggu lama" namja tinggi dihadapannya ini meminta maaf dan menatap_ _namja_ _didepannya dengan perasaan menyesal telah membuat kekasih mungilnya ini menunggu lama._

 _"_ _T_ _idak apa, aku mengerti. oh ya ada apa kau mengajakku kemari? tumben sekali?"_

 _"_ _S_ _ebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu ini, Selamat ulang Tahun chagiya" namja tinggi tersebut menyodorkan sekotak kado berwarna biru pada kekasihnya itu. Ternyata kekasih mungilnya ini sedang berulang tahun jadi dia memberikan kado pada kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _W_ _ah terima kasih sayang,, apa ini? boleh aku buka sekarang?" Tanya namja yang lebih mungil penasaran sambil menimang nimang kado yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya._

 _"_ _T_ _entu saja kau boleh membukanya chagi"_

 _N_ _amja mungil tersebut mulai membuka bungkusan kado yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi kado yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _S_ _ayang ini_ _..._ _astaga kau?" mata namja mungil tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca, ternyata isi kadonya adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik. apakah saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang melamarnya?_

 _"_ _N_ _e sayang itu adalah sebuah cincin, walaupun cincin itu hanya sebuah cincin yang sederhana tapi itu adalah tanda bahwa kau hanyalah milikku."_

 _Ucapnya serius sambil terus menatap wajah mungil milik kekasihnya yang saat ini seperti sedang terharu. Ia kemudian berlutut di depan tubuh_ _B_ _aekhyun sambil meraih lengan kanan namja mungilnya_

" _J_ _adi maukah kau menikah denganku? aku tahu lamaranku ini tidak seromantis drama-drama yang selalu kau tonton di tv, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh padamu._ _A_ _ku ingin mengikatmu dalam tali pernikahan, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu_ _B_ _aekhyun. will you marry me?"_

 _Baekhyun yang tersentuh akan lamaran chanyeol ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menerima lamaran_ _C_ _hanyeol. Baekhyun yang terharu tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. ia berpikir ternyata_ _C_ _hanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan hubungan mereka._

 _"_ _Y_ _es i do. aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu"_

 _"_ _K_ _au_ _..._ _kau menerima lamaran ini?"_

 _"_ _N_ _e tentu saja_ _C_ _han"_

 _"_ _T_ _erima kasih sayang,, terima kasih... besok aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu"_

 _Namja yang lebih besar memeluk erat tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya dengan bahagia? tentu saja ia bahagia. Tapi apakah kebahagian itu akan berlangsung lama ? akan kah jalan cerita cintanya selalu sesuai dengan apa yang ia dan baekhyun harapkan? Nyatanya tak semua bunga cantik memiliki bau yang sesuai dengan kecantikannya._

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu dimana kekasihmu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Iya dimana dia, bukan kah Chanyeol- _ssi_ sudah melamarnya? Harusnya kalian bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia seperti kami?"

"Sayang, apa kau ini seorang pengacara? Mengapa memberikan Chanyeol- _ssi_ pertanyaan begitu banyak?"

Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya ketika sehun memperingatkan sang istri akan kecerewetannya yang kadang-kadang muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti sekarang.

"Tak apa Sehun- _ssi_ , tapi aku yakin kalian pasti tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku tentang dimana kekasih ku itu sekarang. Karena kurasa…"

Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar

"Kurasa hubungan cinta kami sudah berakhir gara-gara kesalahanku sendiri."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, seketika atmosfer kebahagiaan yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun berubah menjadi kesedihan setelah cerita Chanyeol barusan. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sang tamu atau katakanlah calon pembelinya itu canggung Chanyeol pun beralih untuk berhenti membicarakan masa lalu.

"Ah haha...maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan masa lalu ku yang buruk. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Kau ini bicara apa Chanyeol-ssi? Kami lah yang terlebih dahulu memulai pembicaraan ini, maaf telah membuatmu kembali mengingat masa lalu bersama kekasihmu itu" Sehun setengah membungkuk kepada Chanyeol,

"Astaga...ini bukan salah mu Sehun- _ssi_ "

"Mengapa kalian jadi saling meminta maaf seperti ini? apakah kita sedang berada dalam acara _reality show_?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk menengahi aksi ke dua pria dihadapannya yang terus saling berminta maaf tanpa henti ini.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun secara bersamaan, ke dua pria itu lantas tersenyum.

" _A_ _igoo_...kau benar _yeobo_ " ucap Sehun sambil mengusak lembut surai hitam milik Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan berkeliling, kau tunggu saja disini jika lelah." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lucunya.

" _O_ _h nde_ Chanyeolie, jika tidak keberatan bisakah kau temani istri ku ini? dia sangat penakut"

" _Y_ _eobo_ _!_ "

" _E_ _oh?_ Baiklah Sehun- _ssi_. Aku akan menemani Baekhyun- _ssi_ sambil bercerita seluk beluk rumah ini."

"Itu terdengar bagus, baiklah aku pergi."

Sehun lantas melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu keluar, tapi baru saja ia meraih knop pintu itu tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , apa itu jus strawberry?"

Tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke gelas yang berada digenggaman sang istri yang kini hampir tak tersisa itu

" _E_ _oh?_ Maksudmu minuman yang Baekhyun- _ssi_ minum?"

Sehun mengangguk, sedangkan Baekhyun ia malah terus memperhatikan gelas yang isinya sudah berpindah kedalam perutnya beberapa saat lalu.

" _N_ _de_ itu jus strawberry Sehun- _ssi_ "

"Woahhh bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah minuman favorit istriku hehe"

"Be..benarkah?"

"Wahh apa kau mempunyai semacam _chemistry_ kuat terhadap seseorang?"

Goda Sehun yang tanpa sadar malah membuat Chanyeol kebingungan harus menjawab apa, terlihat jelas ketika Chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

" _Y_ _eobo_ hentikan, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Benar begitu Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan lemah setelahnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan menanggapi serius candaan Sehun padanya. Sehun pun mentapa aneh pada sang istri, ia sungguh baru pertama kalinya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menjual rumah ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, baru kali ini Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun berbicara padanya lagi.

"Aku tidak menjualnya, aku hanya sengaja membuat iklan tentang penjualan rumah ini agar kau bisa datang kemari dan menemuiku" jawab Chanyeol santai membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bodoh, lalu jika bukan aku yang datang bagaimana? apa kau akan tetap menjual rumah ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menjualnya. Tapi beruntunglah, karena pada akhirnya kau yang datang. Dan aku terkejut ternyata kau datang bersama 'suami'mu" Chanyeol sengaja menekankan kata 'suami' pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kembali? kufikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini" ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku akan kembali setelah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu kembali, aku malah bersyukur jika kau tak kembali"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam, dia merasa menyesal karena waktu itu dia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Pasti Baekhyun sangat membencinya, tapi Chanyeol mempunyai alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

" _M_ _ianhae_ _..._ aku tidak bermaksud pergi meninggalkanmu aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu. Aku..."

"Cukup! aku tak mau mendengarkan alasanmu lagi. Semua sudah berakhir Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _C_ _hanlie kau kuliah jurusan arsitektur bangunan bukan? jadi apakah setelah kau lulus dan kita menikah nanti kau bisa buatkan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita nanti?" ucap_ _B_ _aekhyun sedikit bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menggambar design untuk tugas praktikum kuliahnya._

 _"_ _T_ _entu saja aku bisa, memang kau ingin rumah yang seperti apa heum?" tanya_ _C_ _hanyeol yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar kertas yang ia gambar itu menjadi menatap_ _B_ _aekhyun sambil mengelus surai namja mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya ini._

 _"_ _E_ _umm aku ingin memiliki rumah didekat pantai, rumahku juga harus berlantai dua dan memiliki balkon agar jika saat malam hari aku bisa melihat hamparan pantai yang luas itu dari balkon rumah kita. Oh ya aku juga ingin memiliki rumah dengan ruang keluarga yang luas agar saat kita memiliki anak nanti , kita bisa bermain bersama diruang keluarga itu._ _A_ _ku juga ingin rumah kita memiliki taman bunga dibelakang rumah, kau kan tahu sendiri aku sangat menyukai bunga jadi nanti aku bisa menanam berbagai bunga untuk memperindah taman itu._ _D_ _an yang terpenting adalah pintu, pintu rumah kita harus lah yang lebar dan aku ingin terdapat ukiran inisial nama kita 'CB' dipintu tersebut" jawab_ _B_ _aekhyun sambil membayangkan bagaimana wujud rumah impiannya itu_

 _"_ _S_ _udah itu saja? tidak ada yang lain?"_

 _"_ _S_ _epertinya tidak, itu saja sudah cukup untukku"_ _B_ _aekhyun tersenyu_ _m._

 _"_ _B_ _aiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu tuan putri, tapi ingat setelah kita menikah nanti ketika aku pulang kerja , kau harus menyambutku didepan pintu rumah kita sambil tersenyum manis padaku_ _._ _"_ _C_ _hanyeol mencubit gemas hidung_ _B_ _aekhyu_ _n._

 _"_ _S_ _iap pangeran, tenang saja._ _I_ _tu semua sudah pasti akan aku lakukan tanpa perlu kau menyuruhnya_ _._ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _C_ _hanyeol kenapa kau menutup mataku?"_ _T_ _anya_ _B_ _aekhyun tak mengerti kenapa kekasih jerapahnya ini menutup kedua matanya_ _._

 _"_ _A_ _ku memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu jadi jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhnya"_ _C_ _hanyeol menggiring_ _B_ _aekhyun berjalan , sedangkan_ _B_ _aekhyun dalam hatinya menebak-nebak kejutan ap_ _a_ _yang akan diberikan_ _C_ _hanyeol padanya._

 _"_ _C_ _hanyeol palliwa, mataku pedas kau tutup seperti ini terus_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _S_ _ebentar sayang, nah sampai._ _I_ _ngat buka matamu pada saat hitungan ketiga ya. arrachi?"_

 _"_ _H_ _eum"_ _B_ _aekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,_ _C_ _hanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mata_ _B_ _aekhyun dan mulai menghitun_ _g._

 _"hana,,, dul,, set... buka matamu_ _._ _"_

 _"eumm,,_ _C_ _han,,, ini..."_ _B_ _aekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya , dihadapannya kini terpangpang rumah yang benar-benar sangat ia idamkan sedari dulu._

 _Rumah impian_ _B_ _aekhyun, rumah yang berada didekat pantai dengan bangunan dua lantai dan memiliki balkon yang menghadap pantai._ _T_ _ak lupa dibelakang rumah tersebut dilengkapi taman bunga yang indah, banyak berbagai macam bunga tumbuh disana. Walaupun rumah ini terlihat sederhana tapi inilah rumah yang sangat diimpikan_ _B_ _aekhyun. Jadi inikah kejutan yang diberikan_ _C_ _hanyeol padanya? sunguh rasanya_ _B_ _aekhyun ingin menangis saking bahagianya._

 _"_ _B_ _agaimana kau suka dengan kejutan dariku?"_

 _"_ _C_ _hanyeol ini luar biasa. neomu neomu johae"_ _B_ _aekhyun tersenyum bahagia_

 _"_ _I_ _ni adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dariku, maaf terlambat memberikannya karena ada beberapa yang perlu dibenahi_ _._ _Rumah ini akan menjadi rumah masa depan kita, kita akan mengisinya bersama dengan anak_ _-_ _anak kita kelak,_ _dan_ _rumah ini yang akan menjadi saksi awal dari keseriusan cinta ku padamu. Jadi bersediakah kau menetap dan mendampingiku selama sisa hidupku dirumah ini?_

 _"_ _Y_ _es, i will. I Love you"_ _B_ _aekhyun berjinjit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan_ _C_ _hanyeol lalu mulai menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan kedua belah bibir milik kekasihnya itu._

" _I love you more"_

 _C_ _hanyeol yang merasa bahagia akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumannya disela-sela ciumannya. Dengan perlahan kedua belah bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan mesranya menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta satu sama lain. tanpa memikirkan hari esok yang entah apa yang akan terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ terima kasih, aku sangat menyukai rumahmu ini jadi aku akan membeli rumah ini. bagaimana _yeobo_ apa kau setuju dengan pendapatku?"

" _Nd_ _e_ , aku setuju aku juga menyukai rumah ini" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun

"Baiklah, jadi Chanyeol- _ssi_ kapan kita bisa mendiskusikan tentang jual-beli rumah ini?"

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu Sehun-ssi. Syukurlah jika kau dan Baekhyun- _ssi_ menyukai rumah ini."

"Okee...ini kartu namaku, cepat hubungi aku maka aku akan segera membayar rumah ini." Sehun memberikan kartu namanya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Baiklah, secepatnya aku akan menghubungimu"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Chanyeol- _ssi_ , senang bisa berbisnis denganmu" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol.

" _N_ _e_ senang juga bisa berbisnis denganmu Sehun- _ssi_ " Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Sehun dan balas tersenyum ramah pada Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol- _ssi_ , ayo _yeobo_ " Sehun mulai berjalan keluar mendahului Baekhyun lalu Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, namun saat dia sampai didepan pintu langkahnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi uri Baekhyunee, sekali lagi aku ucapkan padamu jika aku mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku yang telah meninggalkanmu. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu, apakah kau mau membuka pintu hatimu lagi untukku dan kembali padaku?" lirih Chanyeol menatap sendu punggung Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

" _M_ _ianhae_ " hanya kata itu yang Baekhyun ucapkan setelah itu dengan perlahan tubuh Baekhyun mulai menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Y_ _eobo_ ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau melamun begitu heum, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada lelaki mungil yang berstatus 'istrinya' itu.

" _A_ _ni_ , tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan saja." Baekhyun mengambil secangkir coklat panas dari tangan Sehun lalu mulai menyeruputnya. Setidaknya pikirannya sedikit tenang setelah meminum coklat panas tersebut.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Entahlah, tapi tenang saja aku hanya butuh istirahat mungkin besok aku sudah sehat kembali." Baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada Sehun memberitahukan bahwa ia akan segera baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidurlah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Bukankah kau besok ingin melihat rumah itu lagi sendirian?"

" _Ne..._ terima kasih Sehun-ah."

"Terima kasih untuk apa sayang? Kau selalu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"Terima kasih untuk coklat panasnya, terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku dan terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dan tidak meninggalkanku."

"Hahaha kau ini. Ya sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau juga mencintaiku. aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah"

" _N_ _ado_ " Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun

"Sudah cepat tidur, jangan lupa mimpikan aku." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin bersyukur mendapatkan seorang suami yang baik dan perhatian seperti Sehun.

" _Ne_...selamat malam suamiku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya Baekhyun kembali kerumah Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun heran ketika melihat Chanyeol berada didepan pintu dengan wajah yang menyedihkan, ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol duduk didepan pintu dengan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menyedihkan seperti itu sebenarnya ingin memeluk tubuh lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah ia anggap berakhir dua tahun yang lalu tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya Baekhyun masih merasakan jika nama Chanyeol masih ada disana. Tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya harus membuang rasa itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

" _I_ _ngat kau sudah memikiki_ _S_ _ehun_ " begitulah batin Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu berada didepan matanya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh kau datang Baekhyun- _ssi_?" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Aku mampir untuk meminta tanda tanganmu." Baekhyun menyodorkan selembar kertas yang entah apa isinya itu.

"…"

"Sehun dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini."

"Oh _geura_ _e_? Silakan masuk kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk, Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya mulai masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam didepan pintu lalu matanya menatap pintu rumah yang terbuka itu. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat melihat ukiran dipintu tersebut yang masih melekat. Ukiran bertuliskan inisial nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 'CB' masih terukir jelas di papan pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _W_ _ah kau benar-benar membuat ukiran inisial nama kita di pintu ini?" tanya_ _B_ _aekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar saat pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya didepan pintu rumah yang_ _C_ _hanyeol buat untuknya dan melihat sebuah ukiran huruf dengan inisial 'CB' dipintu tersebu_ _t._

 _"_ _T_ _entu saja, bagaimana apa kau menyukainya? Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat 'ChanBaek' tapi aku ingat ucapanmu jika kau ingin ukiran pintu rumah ini dengan inisial 'Cb' saja._ _J_ _adi ya aku buatkan seperti permintaanmu"_ _C_ _hanyeol menjelaskan pada_ _B_ _aekhyun_ _._

 _"_ _A_ _hahaha ya aku sangat menyukainya_ _C_ _han, gomawo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan lagi kakinya menuju ruang tengah yang nantinya akan menjadi ruang keluarga. Ruang tengah yang luas sesuai dengan permintaannya. Baekhyun mendekati salah satu meja yang terdapat foto Chanyeol yang berfoto bersama keluarganya. Baekhyun menelusuri satu persatu foto yang terpajang diatas meja tersebut, matanya berhenti ketika melihat salah satu foto yang dipajang dibelakang foto-foto Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Baekhyun lantas memegang foto tersebut, seketika dia mengingat moment yang berada difoto tersebut. Ya itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol saat mereka liburan ke Pulau Jeju merayakan _anniversary_ hubungan mereka yang ke 4 tahun.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya? kufikir kau telah membuangnya." Baekhyun berucap lirih lalu meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ditempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kembali kakinya kali ini menuju kamar. Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Baekhyun fikir chanyeol telah merubah dekorasi dikamar tersebut ternyata semuanya masih sama. Kamar tidur yang cukup luas dengan cat berwarna biru muda dengan lukisan awan diatap kamar tersebut dan Lampu berbentuk matahari yang menempel diatas atap kamar.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela balkon kamar itu. Setelah berhasil membuka jendela, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pinggiran balkon dan menatap hamparan laut biru yang menghampar luas disana dengan indahnya.

Perlahan mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus ditubuhnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan moment-moment ini lagi.

Grepp

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan cepat ketika mendapati sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan tangannya mulai memegang lengan orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu dan hendak melepaskannya, namun pergerakannya berhenti karena orang yang memeluknya ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun kini pasrah , karena dia tahu seberapapun besar dia ingin melepaskan pelukan orang itu, orang itu pasti tidak akan mau melepaskannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku merindukanmu" bisik orang yang memeluknya itu

"..." Baekhyun hanya terdiam

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku...aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu. Ku mohon maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"..." Baekhyun diam, sungguh Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa pada Chanyeol. Ingatannya saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya dulu membuat hatinya sesak.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku Baek. aku mencintaimu"

"Cukup Chanyeol, berhenti!" Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan dengan sekejab dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti. berhenti mengatakan cinta padaku. Semua sudah berakhir. Lepaskan aku dan lupakan aku! berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf padaku, apapun alasan yang kau punya aku tak mau mendengarnya. Sudah cukup, aku sudah menganggap hubungan kita berakhir dua tahun yang lalu. aku pergi" Baekhyun menatap tajam kedua mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sendu, lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku Baek? maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak insiden Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dibalkon kamar tempat mereka dulu pernah bersama, Baekhyun tak pernah menampakkan dirinyanya kembali dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu muncul kembali dan membuat dadanya sesak.

Chanyeol yang merasakan jika Baekhyun sangat-sangat membencinya merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi Chanyeol berfikir jika keputusan yang ia buat dua tahun yang lalu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sudah benar. Karena jika dia tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan bisa melihat sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang alasan yang sebenarnya dia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun mungkin tak mau mendengarnya setidaknya dia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Meski terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah milik orang lain tidak masalah, asalkan dia bisa melihat Baekhyun bahagia, Chanyeol juga merasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun dirumah yang Baekhyun tinggali bersama Sehun. Setelah menunggu Sehun pergi, kini saatnya Chanyeol masuk kerumah Baekhyun dan menemui Baekhyun untuk mengatakan semuanya.

tingg-tonggg

Chanyeol menekan beberapa kali bel rumah Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ia cari muncul dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol? " Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu terkejut dengan sosok pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol, ya Park Chanyeol.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Baek, aku mau menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

"Menjelaskan apa lagi? aku kan sudah katakan padamu jika aku tak mau mendengar apapun alasanmu! sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku sibuk." Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu rumahnya namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan pintu tersebut.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol"

"Tidak, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Baek! Aku akan merasa semakin bersalah jika aku tak mengatakan semuanya padamu" Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun

"Simpan semua rasa bersalahmu Chan! Aku tak peduli!" dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu lalu memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi turun. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini ia menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Baekhyun berharap Baekhyun akan membukanya lalu mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Chanyeol yang lelah, akhirnya pun menyerah , mungkin lain waktu Baekhyun mau mendengarkannya. Dengan perasaan yang kecewa Chanyeol pergi dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku hari ini, tapi lain kali kau harus mendengarkannya Baek. Kalau begitu aku pergi terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gagal

Satu kata itu yang kini berada diisi kepala Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi dia gagal menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Sangat susah untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Sungguh Chanyeol bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi agar Baekhyun mau menuruti Chanyeol dan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Sudah berbagai cara Chanyeol lakukan, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menundanya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan membuat surat untuk Baekhyun lalu menyimpannya, jika waktunya sudah tepat Chanyeol akan memberikan surat itu langsung pada Baekhyun. Setelah selesai membuat surat untuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi menandakan adanya sebuah pesan. Chanyeol lantas membuka pesan itu.

 _from : unknow_ _n_

 _hai_ _M_ _r._ _P_ _ark, I found you!_

Chanyeol terbelalak, siapa pengirim pesan misterius ini. Apa maksud dari kata menemukan disini? Mungkinkah...mungkinkah dia…Kris Wu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback_

" _A_ _ku akan membalas kematian kalian, aku bersumpah!"_

 _Janji_ _C_ _hanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya pada pria pria yang masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya itu_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _S_ _emua beres, tapi anak itu tidak ada dimanapun ketua"_

" _K_ _ita akan menemukannya dengan in_ _._ _i"_

 _Chanyeol membulat, itu adalah ponsel milik noonanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ponsel milik noonanya itu?_

" _K_ _ris_ _W_ _u?"_

 _Seorang pria dengan pakaian sama muncul dari sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah barat,_

" _B_ _os memanggil mu_ _untu_ _k_ _ke_ _markas"_

" _B_ _aik, aku akan datang"_

 _Dan hari dimana semua kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi,_ _C_ _hanyeol akhirnya menggenggam sebuah identitas yang akan ia jadikan tumpuan sebagai awal balas dendamnya._

 _Chanyeol tak tahu pasti awal dari kelihaiannya dalam melacak orang dimulai sejak kapan, tapi jika itu di ingat lebih dalam lagi semuanya bermula sejak kepindahannya ke_ _K_ _anada 2 tahun silam. Berguru pada_ _J_ _unmyeon, salah satu sahabat dari kedua orang tuannya yang menetap disana. Ia pun memulai pelatihan untuk balas dendamnya, mulai dari bela diri dan membiasakan diri dengan semua alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh termasuk pistol._

 _Dan usahanya tak sia si_ _a-s_ _ia_ _,_ _kembali ke_ _K_ _orea setelah persiapan diri yang matang. Ia pun mulai mencari posisi target dan hebatnya ia tak butuh waktu lama untu itu semua. Ia berhasi_ _l_ _membawa dan menyekap ke 8 orang yang pernah membunuh orang orang terkasihnya termasuk_ _K_ _ris_ _W_ _u sang ketua._

 _Dan dengan dalih balas dendam pula_ _C_ _hanyeol menghabisi semua orang disana dengan pistol yang ia gunakan percis seperti yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya._

 _Dan orang yang mendapatkan giliran terakhir dan paling spe_ _s_ _ial adalah_ _K_ _ris_

" _U_ _capakan selamat tinggal pada duniamu, keparat!"_

 _DOOORRRRR_

 _FLASBACK END_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendatangi tempat yang dulu pernah ia jadikan sebagai tempat balas dendamnya pada mereka 8 orang yang pembunuh. Ia yakin dengan jelas bahwa ditempat inilah ia membunuh Kris dan kawan kawannya. Tapi mengapa ia merasakan sesuatau yang buruk akan segera terjadi? Sepertinya ia harus kembali waspada atas pesan yang mencurigankan itu, ia harus segera pulang untuk melacak siapa yang mengirimi pesan misterius itu. Tapi baru saja ia akan melangkah tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Kringgg

 _Unknow_ _n_ _calling_

"Apa kabarmu, Park chanyeol?"

DEG...suara ini. Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak salah dengar, ini suara Kris. Benar-benar Kris. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih hidup?

"Kau dimana brengsek?"

"Owhh sabar bung...apa tidak bisa hanya dengan membalas sapaan ku terlebih dulu"

"Ck...tidak usah berbasa basi padaku. Cepat katakan dimana kau sekarang?" bentak Chanyeol

"Hahaha balikkan badanmu, tepat diarah jarum jam yang ke 9"

Chanyeol lekas membalikkan badannya dan disana dia melihat Kris tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Tapi dia bersyukur karena ternyata Kris sendiri disana. Namun rasa syukurnya itu kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang panik. Ternyata ditangan kris terdapat pisau belati , Kris menyeringai pada Chanyeol sebelumnya lalu kini pandangan Kris tertuju pada salah satu orang yang lewat dijalan tersebut. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kris , matanya membola saat dia melihat siapa orang yang dipandang oleh Kris. Hati Chanyeol berdegub kencang, keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya, tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kau lihat orang itu, sepertinya orang itu benar orang yang kau cintai karena menurut pandanganku kau sangat ketakutan sekali hahaha" Kris tertawa puas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ketakutan dari kejauhan. Sedang apa Baekhyun di tempat seperti ini? Astaga mungkin kah ini salah satu jebakan dari Kris?

"Ma-mau apa kau? Apa kau ingin kubunuh sekali lagi?" bentak Chanyeol lagi.

"Haha aku tak akan mati semudah itu asal kau tahu, dan jika kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan. yang aku ingin adalah ini"

Mata Chanyeol membola lebih besar ketika melihat Kris melemparkan pisau belatinya kearah Baekhyun. Secepat kilat Chanyeol melempar handphonenya lalu berlari menemui Baekhyun. Setelah berhasil mendekati Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Slapp

Pisau yang Kris lempar menusuk dipunggung Chanyeol dan menembus hingga jantungnya. Darah mengucur dengan derasnya ditubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kejadian ini membelakakan matanya, Baekhyun masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun suara Chanyeol yang terdengar lirih ditelinganya membuatnya tersadar.

"Baek...Baekhyun k-kau ba-baik saja kan?" lirih Chanyeol menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Chanyeol.. astaga Chanyeol" Baekhyun panik entah kenapa hatinya kini merasakan sakit.

"Syukurlah ji-jika kau baik-baik saja" mata Baekhyun memanas, bahkan disaat seperti ini Chanyeol masih sempat tersenyum padanya.

"Chan..Chanyeol" tak terasa air mata menetes dikedua pipinya.

" _W_ _ae?_ Kenapa kau menangis? Tenanglah tak usah khawatir. Ak-aku baik-baik saja" tangan Chanyeol terulur dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol. Bertahanlah...aku akan menghubungi ambulan dan membawamu kerumah sakit." Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh disakunya, namun saat Baekhyun ingin mengetikan nomor ambulan Chanyeol merebut handphone Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, percuma saja kau memanggil ambulan untuk membawaku kerumah sakit. Aku...aku tidak akan bisa diselamatkan."

"Chanyeol berhenti berkata omong kosong seperti itu. kembalikan handphoneku." Baekhyun berusaha mengambil handphonenya namun Chanyeol melemparkan handphone milik Baekhyun hingga handphone Baekhyun retak.

"Yak apa kau sudah gila Chanyeol?" teriak Baekhyun kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya melemparkan handphone Baekhyun hingga retak tak berbentuk.

"Baekhyun aku minta maaf, maafkan aku atas kesalahanku selama ini padamu. Ku mohon maafkan aku, aku tahu aku terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan padamu. Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, maaf telah membuatmu terluka, dan maaf telah meninggalkanmu. Sungguh aku tak berniat meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar waktu itu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku fikir caraku waktu itu benar tapi ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padaku dan aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Tapi aku mohon ini permintaan terakhirku, maafkan segala kesalahanku. Aku tahu walaupun berulang kali aku meminta maaf padamu ini tidak akan merubah segalanya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Chanyeol dengan cepat mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ya aku memaafkanmu Chan hiks, jadi kumohon bertahanlah."

" _J_ _inja_? Kau sudah memaafkanku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan lega.

" _N_ _e_ hiks"

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, terima kasih. Oh ya kau tak perlu membeli rumah itu, bukankah rumah itu adalah milikmu? jika kau ingin tinggal bersama dengan suamimu, tinggallah. Pintu rumah itu selalu terbuka untukmu seperti halnya pintu hatiku yang selalu terbuka untukmu. Baekhyun, apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan padamu?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi?"

"Tidak kau tidak boleh pergi lagi Chanyeol" air mata Baekhyun mengalir dengan derasnya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa Baek, aku harus pergi ini sangat menyakitkan. Ku moh..hmmmppt" kata-kata Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir _cherry_ milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dengan Baekhyun walaupun hanya menempel tapi Chanyeol tetap merasa senang. Setidaknya dia kini tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun padanya. Karena merasa hatinya sudah lega, Chanyeol mulai menutup kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya ketika merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Tangisannya pecah saat merasa tubuh Chanyeol yang kini terasa kaku dan tak ada lagi hembusan nafas dari pernafasan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol,,, jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. aku...aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menangis, untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun menangis dan menangisi kepergian Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_? Kau benar namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" tanya seorang namja mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang menangis dipinggir makam yang bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol' dibatu nisannya.

" _Ne_ , aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap pria yang berada didepannya itu.

"Ini surat terakhir yang Chanyeol tulis untukmu, aku menemukannya disaku baju yang ia kenakan." kata pria tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Untukku?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya itu untukmu, lihatlah namamu tertera diamplop itu." pria itu menunjukkan tulisan _'to:_ _B_ _yun Baekhyun'_ pada bagian depan amplop surat tersebut.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku Baekhyun?"

"Mudah saja, aku adalah sahabat dari kedua orang tua Chanyeol di Kanada. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Junmyeon" Pria paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun awalnya ragu namun dia membalas uluran tangan Junmyeon.

"Senang bertemu dengamu Junmyeon _ajjushi_. Aku Baekhyun"

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang kisah cintamu dan juga Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ah sepertinya waktuku sudah tidak banyak, aku akan segera mengurus permasalahan antara Chanyeol dan Kris. Kalau begitu aku permisi Baekhyun- _ssi_ " Junmyeon tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menatap surat yang berada ditangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Baekhyun ,

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar kau mau mendengar penjelasanku.

Aebenarnya alasanku meninggalkanmu waktu itu adalah karena aku ingin melindungimu.

Apa kau tahu berita tentang pembunuhan putri salah satu menteri pertahanan Korea dua tahun yang lalu? Pelakunya adalah Kris, kau pasti bertanya kan bagaimana aku tahu? Sebenarnya akulah orang yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut dan akulah orang yang telah melaporkan Kris beserta komplotannya kepolisi. Namun sayang Kris berhasil lolos.

Kris yang merasa aksinya tidak berjalan mulus kemudian mencari membunuh kedua orang tua dan juga noonaku. Keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki dan aku cintai. Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat meliahat mereka sudah tak bernyawa, bahkan ia tak membiarkanku membawa jasad mereka untuk di kebumikan karena setelahnya mereka langsung meledakan bom dirumah ku. Seakan akan aksi pembunuhan itu adalah murni karena kebakaran akibat gas bocor, itu lah berita yang aku dengar ditelevisi keesokan hari.

Hari dimana aku akan mengatakan kesaksian dan protesku pada kantor polisi, sebuah pesan masuk melalalui ponselku. Ia kembali mengancamku agar selalu tutup mulut jika tidak, ia akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat denganku seperti ia membunuh keluargaku. Dan saat itu aku langsung teringat padamu.

Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Baekhyun, sudah cukup aku merasa sedih dengan kepergian keluargaku yang aku cintai.

Jalan satu-satunya agar Kris tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu adalah aku harus pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Aku mengganti semua identitasku lalu aku pergi ke Kanada. Kufikir ini memang jalan yang tepat, tapi ternyata aku salah. Seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu terlebih dahulu dan tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi jika aku menemui waktu itu aku malah takut keselamatanmu terancam.

 _._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Malam ini kota seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat deras, Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya terpaksa harus pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyu_ _p_ _. Sebenarnya dia menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan eommanya tadi pagi untuk membawa payung._

" _A_ _yolah eom_ _m_ _a,, aku berangkat menggunakan seped_ _a_ _motorku. Masa iya aku harus menggunakan payung ketika hujan nanti?_ _A_ _ku membawa jas hujanku eomma, kau tak usah khawatir heum?"_

 _Begitulah jawabnya disaat dirinya hendak berangkat ke kampus pagi tadi._

 _Tapi pepatah memang selalu saja benar jika menyangkut tentang nasehat orang tua,_ _C_ _hanyeol pun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini._ _M_ _otornya kehabisan bahan bakar ditengah tengah jalan, jadi terpaksa ia meninggalkannya disana ya setelah sebelumnya menelpon mobil_ _d_ _erek untuk membawanya kerumah._

 _Chanyeol berlari menerobos rintikan air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya._ _Ia seakan_ _tidak peduli jika tubuhnya akan basah kuyup, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cepat kembali kerumahnya lalu istirahat. Eittshh mungkin ia akan menemui eommanya dulu untuk meminta maaf karena sudah tidak mendengarkan naseha_ _tnya_ _saat pagi_ _tadi_ _. Aigoo bukankah_ _P_ _ark_ _C_ _hanyeol anak yang manis?_

 _Namun saat itu tiba tiba ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan niatan pulangnya._

" _A_ _jjushi, ak aku mohon jangan bu bunuh aku. hiks"_

" _L_ _ihat, putri cantik ini sedang memohon eoh?"_

 _Astaga, katakan apa yang dilihat_ _C_ _hanyeol saat ini hanyalah salah satu adegan syuting dalam sc_ _ene_ _drama yang sedang booming DOTS. Seorang wanita yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah terlihat ketakutan bahkan menangsi sambil sesegukan._

 _Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat ini?_

" _K_ _au pikir kami akan mengabulkan permintaan mu seperti ayahmu hah?"_

 _Seorang pria bertubuh paling besar berteriak didepan wajah sang gadis, yang mana langsung membuat gadis itu meringsut ketakutan_

" _ketua, bos menelpon" salah satu pria yang sedari tadi menggenggam tongkat besi itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada pria yang disebut ketua_

" _nde bos?"_

" _O_ _hh baiklah, aku akan membereskan anak ini."_

" _A_ _ku mengerti, tidak ada jejak semuanya bersih!"_

 _Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, jujur saja rasa penasaran atas suara rintihan gadis itu membuat ia ingin menolong gadis yang tadi sempat memohon untuk tidak dibunuh.  
Perlahan dan sangat hati_ _-_ _hati_ _C_ _hanyeol mendekat ke sebuah drum drum tua yang sepert_ _i_ _nya kosong tanpa isi untuk bersembunyi._

 _Chanyeol ia melihat 8 orang pria tegap memakai setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan pistol yang masing masing mereka pegang dari balik celah berlubang di drum tua tersebut.  
Salah satu dari ke 8 orang itu berada tepat di depan si_ _gadis yang sedang memohon sambil memegangi kedua kaki orang tersebut, oh mungkinkah dia ketuanya?_

 _"_ _A_ _jjushi hiks aku mohon lepaskan aku hiks"  
_

_"_ _K_ _au ingin dilepaskan, bocah?"_

 _Bocah itu menangis sambil mengangguk, membuat ke 7 orang yang berdiri dibalik sang ketua tersenyum kecut_ _._ __

 _"Tentu sayang, aku akan mengabulkannya. Jja silakan kau bisa pergi"  
_

_"Ketua..." protes ke 7 orang hampir bersamaan, pasalnya apa yang dilakukan sang ketua tidak sesuai rencana dan perintah dari bos besar mereka.  
_

_Si gadis bingung bukan main, ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok lelaki yang dipanggil ketua ini._

 _"Kenapa kau masih disini?_ _Kau tidak ingin pergi, bukan kah kau mengatakan ingin dilepaskan?"_

 _Gadis itu tersadar dari rasa ketidak percayaannya, ia lantas bangkit dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari segerombolan pria yang sudah menculik dan menyekapnya itu._

 _Tapi baru saja ketika gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk melewati gerbang besi tiba_ _-_ _tiba._ _.._ __

 _DORRRRR_

 _Sebuah tembakan bersarang tepat mengenai kepala belakang si_ _gadis hingga te_ _m_ _bus melalui keningnya, darah segar mengalir melewati permukaan wajah gadis cantik belia bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh sang pemilik._

 _"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, aku melepaskanmu dari dunia yang kejam ini sayang._ _Selamat tinggal_ _._ _"_

 _Chanyeol terbela_ _la_ _k sambil menganga, jantungnya_ _b_ _erpacu lebih cepat sama seperti saat dilepaskannya peluru dari pistol yang berasal dari pemilik ketua tadi._

 _Tubuhnya bergetar, ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah pembunuhan telah terjadi dan dialah satu_ _-_ _satunya saksi ditempat kejadian._

 _Ia harus pergi dan secepat kilat melaporkan semua kejahatan mereka pada polisi. Ta_ _pi..._ __

 _Drrrtttt  
Drrrtttt  
Drrrtttt_

 _Baekhyunie is calling..._

 _K_ _e 8 pria yang tadi nya hendak pergi karena tugas mereka telah selesai tiba tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena mendengar getar ponsel milik_ _C_ _hanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu_ _._ __

 _"Menyebar, cari orang itu sampai ketemu_ _._ _"_

 _Titah sang ketua yang selanjutnya di jalankan oleh mereka semua_

 _Chanyeol berlari sambil terus menahan langkahnya agar tak terdengar, ia melewati sebuah gedung tua dan masuk kedalam. Ia sungguh sudah terkepung karena orang orang itu tersebar di seluruh jalan keluar dari komplek ini._

 _Tidak ada jalan lain selain bersembunyi disini untuk sementara waktu. Chanyeol pun mematikan ponselnya saat ini mengabaikan segala panggilan_ _B_ _aekhyun beserta keluarganya yang nampaknya sangat khawatir karena_ _C_ _hanyeol belum juga pulang kerumah._

 _"Ketua dia tidak ada dimana pun_ _._ _"_

 _"Cepat cari dia, dia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini._ _Jika kalian menemukannya langsung habisi!"_

 _Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri demi menahan ketakutannya, astaga apakah ia akan dibunuh seperti gadis tadi?_

 _"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali"_

 _Sang ketua berucap entah pada siapa, membuat seluruh anak buahnya kebingungan._

 _"Aku tahu kau ada disini, jadi anggaplah ini sebuah negosiasi."_

 _Chanyeol yang bersembunyi pun sadar jika sang ketua itu sedang berbicara padanya dari luar gedung_ _._ __

 _"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu tenang saja, asalkan kau tetap diam dan terus sembunyi seperti ini. Aku pastikan dirimu akan aman!"_

 _Seketika rasa lega sedikit meneyelimuti hatinya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendengar sang ketua melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"Tapi Jika kau melaporkan hal ini pada polisi, aku akan membuatmu menjadi mayat sama per_ _s_ _is seperti bocah tadi_ _._ _"_

 _Deg..._

 _Nafas_ _C_ _hanyeol seakan terhenti, ketika ancaman itu benar benar dilontarkan oleh sang ketua. Bahkan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup itu terasa memanas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sudah 3 hari semenjak insiden pembunuhan itu terjadi_ _C_ _hanyeol ia bertingkah sangat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapanya selalu saja kosong ketika diajak berbicara oleh orang lain bahkan keluarga dan kekasihnya sendiri._

 _Baik tuan atau nyonya park sudah menyerah untuk menanyakan perihal apa yang telah terjadi pada_ _C_ _hanyeol, karena jawabannya pasti selalu sama_

 _"Aku baik baik saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir_ _._ _"_

 _Tapi ju_ _s_ _tru jawabanya itu mencerminkan bahwa dirinya tidak baik_ _-_ _baik saja. Bahkan_ _B_ _aekhyun saja tidak bisa menembus pertahan milik_ _C_ _hanyeol yang seakan sudah mendarah daging._

 _Sampai akhirnya disuatu malam,_ _C_ _hanyeol sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa takut dan bersalahnya secara bersamaan._

 _Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di laci mej_ _a_ _tidur lalu menekan beberapa tombol._

 _(Annyeonghaseo, kantor polisi distrik han ada yang bisa kami bantu?)  
_

_"..."  
_

_"Hallo... apa kau menelpon karena ada sebuah kecelakaan?"  
_

_"..."_

 _Tuuut_

 _Tuuut_

 _Tuuttt_

 _Chanyeol menekan tombol mereh dilayar ponselnya, ia sungguh masih ragu pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan keadilan dari kasus pembunuhan yang baru ia ketahui itu_ _._ _Ya gadis yang dibunuh pada malam itu ternyata adalah anak dari salah satu menteri pertahanan_ _K_ _orea_ _S_ _elatan._

 _Chanyeol tak terima ketika sebuah berita mengatakan bahwa kasus yang ia ketahui_ _pembunuhan itu murni dinyatakan sebagai kecelakaan._ _Chanyeol benar_ _-_ _benar murka, bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan demikian?_ _Tapi jika dilihat siapa orang tua dari anak tersebut_ _C_ _hanyeol jadi semakin yakin bahwa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia politik._

 _Tapi ia sungguh dilema, diluar rasa kepeduliannya pada kasus gadis itu ia sungguh takut pada ancaman yang diterimanya._ _Sesungguhnya jika dipersentasikan antara ketakutannya dan kepeduliannya, itu terlihat seperti 40%_ _-_ _60%.._

 _Ia meraih lagi ponselnya dan menekan nomor_ _B_ _aekhyun, ia merindukan suara kekasihnya ini. Siapa tahu setelah mendengar suara lembutnya ia bisa menentukan jalan mana yang akan ia pilih_ _._ __

 _"Hallo._ _._ _._ _C_ _han?"_

 _"Hai_ _B_ _aek"  
"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"  
"Aku merindukan mu sayang..."  
"Aishh park chanyeol sudah kembali eoh?"  
"Maksud mu?Memang nya selama ini aku siapa?"  
"Kau menjadi orang lain beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tahu itu?."_

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab ia sedikit merenungkan apa yang baru diucapkan baekhyun, benar kah apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu?_

 _"Chan... hallo apa kau tertidur?"  
"Eoh?Nde aku disini"  
"Ada apa chan? Ayo bercerita aku akan berusaha membantu mu"  
"Hmmm aku baik baik saja sayang..."  
"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, jika ia tak salah tebak baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan ketika hal itu terjadi chanyeol pasti akan menarik gemas bibir tipis itu dengan jari jarinya. Astaga serindu ini kah chanyeol pada kekasihnya? Haruskah ia berlari telanjang kaki ke rumah baekhyun untuk melakukan hal itu ?_

 _"Kenapa kau belum tidur baek?"  
"Karena kau menelpon ku"  
"Apa aku mengganggu tidur cantik mu?"  
"Anni,, aku senang kau menelpon malam ini. Dan aku lebih senang lagi ketika mengetahui park chanyeol kekasih ku telah kembali seutuhnya"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lega, ia bersyukur memilik baekhyun dikehidupannya yang selalu sabar akan sikapnya yang kadang moody itu._

 _" i love you..."  
" i love u too chan"  
" aku lebih mencintai mu"  
"Aku tahu kok... aku pun sama"  
"Tapi aku lebih lebih lebih mencintai mu"  
"Aishh jinjja Arraseoyo!"  
" haha tidurlah ini sudah malam"  
"Kau juga..."  
"Tentu, selamat ma..."_

 _Dorr  
Dorr  
Dorr_

 _Chanyeol membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka, ia menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Astaga apa suara yang barusan ia dengar berasal dari sebuah pistol?_

 _Chanyeol bergetar, ia mencoba mendekat dan bermaksud melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Tapi_

 _Ceklek..._

 _"Noona?"  
"Chan... la lari."_

 _Chanyeol diam karena bingung untuk mengartikan ucapan dari sang noona yang tiba tiba datang sambil tertatih itu_

 _"Kenapa aku harus lari, apa yang terjadi diluar sana noona?"  
"Jangan, jangan buka pintunya chan. Ku mohon cepat pergi dari sini heum..."_

 _"Apa yang terjadi noona,beritahu aku!"_

 _Sang noona yang bernama yoora itu menghampiri adik semata wayang nya, ia mengelus pipi sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencoba memberinya sedikit ketenangan agar setelahnya ia mampu menerima kenyataan pahit ini._

 _"appa dan eomma sudah meninggal chan,"  
"..." chanyeol membeku seketika, ia melangkah mundur dari tempat yoora berdiri_

 _"Hah kau bercanda, bahkan sore tadi aku masih melihat mereka dimeja makan. Jangan berbica sembarangan noona"  
"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi percaya lah chan. Kini kau harus lari, tinggalkan rumah hampir dekat!"  
"Mereka yang kau maksud itu siapa?"  
"Mereka yang telah membunuh appa dan eomma, mereka orang orang yang membunuh orang tua kita chan hiks..hiks"_

 _DEG_

 _Astaga, apa mereka yang dimaksud_ _Y_ _oora adalah orang yang sama yang ada dipikiran_ _C_ _hanyeol?_

 _"Noona..." isak_ _C_ _hanyeol_ _yang sudah memahami situasi._

 _"_ _Sssstttt..._ _kau tak usah menangis heum?_ _Sekarang kau cepat pergi, selamatkan dirimu lari yang jauh_ _C_ _han_ _._ _"_

 _"Ayo kita lari bersama noona"_

 _Yoora menggelang, membuat_ _C_ _hanyeol heran setengah mati. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran sang noona nya ini_

 _"Aku tidak bisa, kau harus lari sendiri_ _C_ _han"_

 _"Wae? kita bisa lari bersama ayoo noona"_

 _Yoora menggeleng lagi, dan ketika_ _C_ _hanyeol hendak bertanya atas kekeras kepalaan sang noona tiba tiba saja tubuh sang noona ambruk di dekapannya._ _Chanyeol menahan tubuh itu dengan kedua lengannya, dan betapa syoknya dia ketika merasa_ _ka_ _n sesuatu yang lebam dari balik punggung sang noona_ _._ __

 _"Da_ _..._ _darah_ _..._ _noona kau?"_

 _"Aku tertembak_ _C_ _han, aku hanya akan menghambatmu. Cepat pergi tinggalkan aku, biar aku yang mengecoh perhatian mereka_ _._ _"_

 _Chanyeol sudah banjir air mata, ia menggelang percis seperti seorang bocah yang tak ingin jauh dari kakak tertuanya_ _._ __

 _"Chan dengar, kau harus hidup._ _Berjanjilah pada ku juga pada appa dan eomma."  
_

_"_ _Ti..._ _tidak hiks, aku ti tidak mau!"_

 _"Chan_ _..._ _percayalah padaku. Kami tidak akan mati sia_ _-_ _sia demi menyelamatkanmu. Aku mohon pergilah_ _._ _"  
_

_"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu disini noona"  
_

_"Aku mohon, demi appa dan juga eomma_ _._ _"_

 _DOORRRR_

 _Suara tembakan terdengar lagi diluar sana,kali ini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya._ _C_ _hanyeol dan_ _Y_ _oora sadar jika mereka sudah ditemukan.  
_

_Yoora menggengam tangan_ _C_ _hanyeol untuk meyakinkan adiknya agar secepatnya berlari_

 _C_ _hanyeol pun bangkit setelah sebelumnya memeluk erat sang noona yang sudah lemah karena darah dipunggungnya tidak berhenti keluar._

 _"_ _B_ _erikan salam terakhi ku untuk_ _B_ _aekhyun, jaga dia_ _C_ _han aku menyayangi kalian berdua_ _._ _"_

 _Yoora melepas pelukan_ _C_ _hanyeol yang justru mengerat itu, ia kemudian menghempaskan lengan kekear_ _C_ _hanyeol dan mendorongnya agar segera menjauh._

 _Chanyeol ia dengan hati tak tega pun melangkah sesuai perintah. Ia menangis ketika melompati jendela kamarnya,_ _sedangkan_ _Y_ _oora ia tersenyum pada_ _C_ _hanyeol. Senyum yang akan menjadikan senyuman_ _Y_ _oora terakhir yang dilihat_ _C_ _hanyeol._

 _Dan setelah itu_

 _DORRR DORRR DORRR_

 _Sebuah tembakan terus melayang pada tubuh sang noona,_ _C_ _hanyeol yang kini berhasil melarikan diri pun masih sempat menyaksikan bagaimana cara mereka menodong dan melepas_ _kan_ _peluru demi peluru pada tubuh sang kaka_ _k_ _hingga tewas._

 _Chanyeol menatap sendu pada sang noona yang sudah ter_ _b_ _ujur kaku, tapi_ _C_ _hanyeol masih enggan meninggalkan tempat_ _persembunyiannya_ _sekarang. Ya dia bersembunyi pada sebuah tempat penyimpanan bawah tanah yang digunakan sebagai gudang_ _._ _Ia aman disini karena tempat ini hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan keluarganya._

 _Chanyeol pun menggeram ketika sebuah suara ledakan_ _yang berasal dari luar sana terdengar begitu keras, dan ya_ _tuhan…._

 _Rumahnya baru saja porak poranda, rata dengan tanah._ _A_ _staga…baru saja_ _C_ _hanyeol akan menunggu sampai orang orang itu pergi lalu mengambil jasad kedua orang tua beserta noonanya untuk disemayamkan._

" _A_ _ku akan membalas kematian kalian, aku bersumpah!"_

 _Janji_ _C_ _hanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya pada pria pria yang masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya itu_ _._

" _S_ _emua beres, tapi anak itu tidak ada dimanapun ketua"_

" _K_ _ita akan menemukannya dengan ini_ _._ _"_

 _Chanyeol membulat, itu adalah ponsel milik noonanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ponsel milik noonanya itu?_

 _Chanyeol masih ingat dengan wajah itu, wajah sang ketua yang dengan dinginnya membunuh gadis cantik tak berdosa dan mungkin ia juga yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua beserta noonanya, ia akan selalu mengingat wajah ini ia telah bersumpah akan membalas kematian dari semua orang yang disayanginya. Dan setelahnya semua orang benar benar pergi…._

 __ _C_ _hanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu saat dia melihat rumah yang didalamnya masih ada jasad kedua orang tua beserta noonanya tersebut. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sedih keluarga yang ia miliki harus meninggalkannya sendiri. Chanyeol semakin bersalah, seandainya ia tidak menelpon kepada pihak yang berwajib mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi, ternyata perkataan ketua mafia tersebut tidak main-main._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _K_ _eesokan harinya_ _C_ _hanyeol mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya menuju bandara saat hari masih gelap, tak lupa dia menyamarkan identitasnya saat melakukan penerbangan ke_ _K_ _anada. Chanyeol akan melakukan perjalanannya ke_ _K_ _anada dan menemui seseorang yang dapat membantunya membalas semua kejahatan Kris Wu dan dia juga sengaja pergi tanpa memberitahukan_ _B_ _aekhyun kekasihnya demi keselamatan_ _B_ _aekhyun, karena dia tidak ingin saat_ _K_ _ris mengetahui dia menemui_ _B_ _aekhyun,_ _K_ _ris akan menyakiti_ _B_ _aekhyun dan membunuh_ _B_ _aekhyun seperti dia membunuh keluarganya._ _S_ _udah cukup, sudah cukup keluarganya yang_ _K_ _ris bunuh, ia tak ingin orang yang ia miliki satu-satunya juga harus pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"_ _E_ _omma , appa, noona aku janji aku akan membalaskan semua ini. Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku akan kembali jika semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu"_ _C_ _hanyeol menangis saat memandangi foto_ _B_ _aekhyun yang berada didompetnya,_ _C_ _hanyeol mencium foto kekasih mungilnya itu. Chanyeol rasa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat._ _D_ _an saat semuanya sudah baik-baik saja,_ _C_ _hanyeol harap_ _B_ _aekhyun masih menunggunya dan tetap membuka pintu untuknya._

 _ **Flash back end**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun aku berada di Kanada dan selama itu pula aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku tidak memikirkanmu. Setelah kufikir semuanya baik-baik saja, aku memutuskan ditahun kedua ini aku kembali lagi ke Korea dan menemuimu kembali, setelah sebelumnya aku membunuh mereka semua demi keselamatan hidupmu.

Ya aku telah membunuh mereka semua, aku telah menjadi seorang pembunuh Baekhyun. Kau pasti sangat benci padaku setelah membaca surat ini.

Dan Aku telah mencari keberadaanmu selama ini, aku benar-benar sangat frustasi karena tak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ide untuk menjual rumah kita. Dan ternyata ideku berhasil, kau datang. Namun hatiku hancur ternyata kau datang bersama seseorang yang berstatus sebagai suamimu.

Mungkin sudah saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf padamu lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ternyata aku salah kau bahkan tak mau membukakan pintu maafmu padaku. Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku Baek?

Aku tahu aku sangat sangat sangat bersalah padamu.

Tapi tak apa jika kau memang tak mau memaafkanku, aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan kesalahanku yang terlalu besar padamu.

Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu alasanku kan? Apa kau akan memaafkanku setelah aku menjelaskan semua ini padamu? Jika tidak, tidak apa aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya kembalilah seperti Byun Baekhyun yang dulu aku kenal. Karena hari dimana kita kembali dipertemukan aku merasa sikapmu sudah berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

Oh ya aku juga ingin mengatakan padamu, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Sehun. Semoga Sehun menjadi orang yang tepat bagimu. Dan aku juga berharap Sehun tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Katakan pada Sehun aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjaga malaikatku ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Ah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbicara padamu Baek.

Sekali lagi ku ucapkan padamu maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengunci pintu hatiku untuk orang lain karena aku sudah memilikimu sebagai orang yang aku cintai.

 _S_ _aranghanda_ _B_ _aekhyunee_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
